German Published Patent Application No. 36 13 294 describes an electromagnetically actuable brake for a motor. The brake is operated by a unipolar voltage. Such DC voltage brakes are used in particular with drives that include electromotors.
German Published Patent Application No. 101 46 896 describes a drive system that includes a brake and an electromotor, which is supplied with the aid of an output stage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,117 describes a single-phase capacitor motor having a brake. The coil of the brake configured as power-off brake is excited by an alternating current, which is taken directly from the supply lines of the motor.
Converters include at least one output stage and control electronics, which operate according to a pulse-width modulation method.